THE TERMS OF THE ARTIFICIAL DEMONS
by Toriyamiyasha
Summary: Aftificaly made demons... IN the present... What is thier purpose...? Humor, and Scifi! Read and Review please!
1. Document 1

THE TERMS OF THE ARTIFICIAL DEMONS

Summary:

A year has passed since Kagome has met Inuyasha. Now she is in tenth grade, a freshman in high school. Then after her first day of high school, Kagome goes to a shortcut to her house. Then suddenly got quiet. While she was walking, Kagome meets up with two people that one of them said; "I haven't had human flesh in a while." Is Kagome is in trouble? Find out in this chapter!

Document 1: High School Fun!

Kagome was walking to her new school. She is now a tenth grader.

Kagome thought, '_Hmm. It has been a year since I met Inuyasha. Now, I am a tenth grader. Why I didn't walk with my friends?_'

After school, Kagome is walking with a lot of books.

She said, "Gosh I have a lot of homework!"

Someone behind her said, "Can I help you carry your books?"

Kagome turns around it was Hojo.

Kagome thanked, "Thank you Hojo!"

He carried one half of the books.

Hojo said, "No problem I didn't want you to have problem with your disease that you had earlier."

Kagome thought, '_Grandpa why you come up with a bunch of diseases but you haven't said the flu._'

They continued walking.

Hojo said, "Kagome I have to walk this way. Here are your books," he gave Kagome the books and he continued, "Bye Kagome,"

Kagome said, "Thanks Hojo."

Hojo vanished out of sight.

Kagome thought, '_I wonder where did Hojo went. Oh well._'

She continued walking, and Kagome went though a shortcut. Then everything went quiet, no bird chirping or no laughter of children.

Kagome said, "Whoa! There isn't anybody around here. This is starting to creep me out!"

A female voice behind her said, "I haven't had human flesh in a while. Oh it's a freshman."

Then a different female voice said, "But sister I'm a freshman too. I don't see why us demons have to eat human flesh."

Kagome thought, '_those two said that they are demons._' She turned around; one girl has orange hair and the other has a red banana and she has blonde hair.

The one with orange hair said, "Shut up! Or I'll eat you too, Ririko"

Ririko said, "Okay Kaji."

Someone behind them said, "That's enough Ririko and Kaji."

Kaji turned around and said, "Well. Well. Well. If it isn't Katsuya."

Katsuya said, "You know what will happen to us demons if we eat humans."

Kaji then said, "But I am so hungry!"

Katsuya replied, "Then why don't you eat a cow!"

Kagome thought, '_How come I can't sense their demon aura?_'

Katsuya said to Kagome, "Sorry for the misunderstanding, Kagome."

Kagome asked Katsuya, "How do you know my name?"

Katsuya had hit Kaji on the head. Kaji yelled out, "Why you did that for Katsu!"

Katsuya answered, "Because I just know. I can read peoples minds. Kaji say that you are sorry."

Kaji bowed and said, "Sorry."

Ririko then said, "let's go out to eat! Will you like to come with us Kagome?"

Kagome answered, "I can't I have a lot of homework."

Ririko replied, "That's okay Katsuya can do your homework."

Katsuya exclaimed, "What I have homework, too!"

Ririko said, "please!" Katsuya said, "No! Uh okay I will."

Ririko giggled.

At WacDonalds…

Everyone was eating,

Kagome asked, "So you guys are demons."

Kaji said, "Actually we are Artificial Demons made by Science."

Katsuya then said, "That's why you didn't sense our demon aura."

Kagome said, "How did you…uh never mind. Do you guys have powers of your own?"

Katsuya said, "Kaji is a Pyro demon, I am a physic demon, and well Ririko is a…umm…what do you call it? Oh, yah. A sound demon"

Kagome looks around and said, "Everyone is looking at us."

Katsuya replied, "Well, with my physic powers they think that we are speaking in a different language."

"What language did you put," asked Kaji.

Katsuya answered, "A random one."

Kaji exclaimed, "YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT LANGUAGE WE ARE SPEAKING!"

Katsuya said, "Calm down Kaji they are think that we are suspicious, and they think that we are speaking in Arabic."

Kaji said, "Okay."

Few minuets, everyone is looking at Kaji as she was standing up, pointing at Kagome, and shouting in Arabic.

Kaji yelled, "YOU CHEATED AT TIC-TAC-TOE!"

Kagome said, "How can I cheat!"

Ririko said, "Kagome also there is other artificial demons around."

Kagome said, "So there is more of you guys?"

Katsuya answered, "Yes there is. The scientists created more than three. Also the scientists attributed baby humans to make us."

Kagome replied, "That is so sad."

Kaji then said, "we are just replacements of those human babies. Like how Ririko and I are sister but really aren't."

Kagome said, "You and Ririko are not sisters? You two sort of look a like."

Ririko answered, "No! That cannot be true! How can I look like Kaji? Anyway we are sisters not by blood, but by law."

Katsuya said, "Kagome in your mind you are keeping something from us. But, I can't read it. Will you tell us since we told you ours."

Kagome took a deep breath and said; "Okay I will tell you."

She told them about feudal era, Inuyasha and the gang, Naraku, Shikon Jewel, and about everything else.

"Woh! I thought our life is weird. So this Inuyasha is a dog demon and you are a reincarnation of a priestess Kikiyo that used to love Inuyasha?" asked Kaji.

Ririko said, "That's too much for Kaji."

Kaji exclaimed, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Katsuya then said, "Wow! It's sundown already. Will you like for us to walk you home Kagome?"

Kagome answered, "Sure! Why not."

They walked to Higurashi Shrine

Katsuya said, "See yah, Kagome."

Kaji said, "Good Bye Kagome."

Ririko then said, "Good Nite Kagome."

Kagome responded, "Bye! OH! I almost forgot."

Kagome gave Katsuya here books. So he can do her homework.

Kagome said, "Here is the books and my homework planner so you know which homework to do."

Katsuya said worriedly, "Okay?"

They started to walk away. Kagome waved bye to them. Kagome walked to her house. Someone opened the door. It was Sota, Kagome's little brother.

Sota said, "It is dinner time, Kagome. And mom said to be here before four pm."

Kagome said to Sota, "Shut up Sota! I was hanging out with new friends."

Sota replied, "You have friends?"

Kagome got angry at Sota and Sota ran to his room. Well, that's the end of this chapter.

Until next time in Inuyasha: The Terms of the Artificial Demons

Kagome: Next chapter on Inuyasha: The Terms of the Artificial Demons. I was walking with Kaji, Ririko, and Katsuya. Suddenly Kaji, Katsuya, and Ririko gets attack from these cat family demons. Who are these people? While in the feudal era, Inuyasha get impatient. Will Inuyasha save the day? Find out in the next chapter "Enter the Cat Demons!" See you next time!

* * *

**TYY: Well! Wasn't that a great chapter? But the next will be longer.**


	2. Document 2

THE TERMS OF THE ARTIFICIAL DEMONS

Summary: Kagome goes walking to school with Kaji, Ririko, and Katsuya. Then on the way there someone attacked Kaji. It is another artificial demon! A female jaguar demon goes by the name Rayya. And yet another demon comes and attacks Katsuya. He is a bobcat demon Sasuke. Yet, a cat demon, Nikkoyasha, attacks Ririko! Who are these cat family demons? Find out in this chapter! And Inuyasha is getting impatient.

Document 2: Enter the Cat Demons!

The beginning of the second day of school, Kagome was walking with Kaji, Ririko, and Katsuya.

Ririko said, "We survived the first day. I wonder if we are going to survive the second day of school! Hah! Hah!"

Katsuya said, "at least it is better than middle school."

Kaji replied, "You got that right. Remember in middle school I pulled that one prank on Ms. Yurimeshi. Too bad she teaches at our school now."

Katsuya said, "Yah! I remember. But she still doesn't know who did it."

Kagome thought, 'wow these people talk a lot.'

Ririko said, "Oh Poopie! I have Ms. Yurimeshi, and I think that she is nice."

Kaji respond, "That is what she wants you to think."

Kagome said to Ririko, "I have her too. So what period you have her?"

Ririko answered, "second." They kept walking and talking. Then all of the sudden Kaji got punched in the face, and she fell on the floor.

Kagome, Ririko and Katsuya said together, "Kaji!"

A teenage girl with red hair had appeared, and she said, "I am Rayya the jaguar demon."

Then Katsuya got kicked in the stomach and got hit to someone's fence.

Ririko and Kagome said in unison, "Katsuya!"

A teenage boy with bleach bangs and the rest of his hair is brown and he has bobcat cat of ears.

He said, "I am Sasuke the bobcat demon."

Something pushed Ririko into the pole.

Kagome said, "Ririko!"

A girl with long sliver hair and has cat ears said, "I'm Nikkoyasha, the cat demon. And we are the…"

The cat demons said together, "the Gull-Elines!"

Nikkoyasha hits Sasuke on his head.

Sasuke said, "Why you did that for!"

Nikkoyasha said, "Because you was two seconds behind. And we rehearsed it over and over again. You had to mess up."

Kagome said, "I didn't knew he mess up."

Nikkoyasha exclaimed, "THIS DOESN'T INCLUDE YOU!"

Kaji goes and punches Nikkoyasha.

Kaji said, "but this includes me. If, you hurt me and my friends I will make you regret this."

Nikkoyasha said, "Meow! Temper! Temper! Let's see how you fight."

Katsuya got up from the floor and said, "three verses one doesn't sound fair. Count me in."

Then Ririko replied, "Oh Poopie! I want to have some fun, too. So, I in, too."

Rayya said, "Now… fight!" Nikkoyasha is fighting Katsuya, Ririko goes against Rayya, and Kaji is fighting Sasuke.

Kaji said, "Katsuya! Ririko! Let's do Code UNDO!"

Katsuya and Ririko said, "Right!"

Kaji started throwing fireballs at them. Ririko does her Super Sonic Scream, and it broke all windows. Katsuya sends psychic waves. All of the attacks hit the Gull-Elines. Then the smoke cleared, and the Gull-Elines survived without a scratch.

Rayya said, "So that your best."

Sasuke replied, "But that girl did hurt my ears."

Nikkoyasha said, "Let's give them a taste of our power."

Rayya said, "Yes! Finally I get to hurt someone."

Sasuke said, "Let's whip them up."

They pulled out whips, and starting to use them against Kaji, Katsuya, and Ririko.

Kaji replied, "Hah! Using Weapons. I thought this was a fair fight."

Sasuke said, "Who said it was supposed to be fair!"

Kaji said to him, "I said!"

Kaji punched him with a burning fist. Meanwhile in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha is waiting next the Bone-Eaters Well.

Miroku said, "Don't worry, Inuyasha. Kagome said that see would be back in three days."

Inuyasha responded, "I know, it seems forever that she is gone. She said that she is going to a new school."

Shippo said, "Well, give Kagome a break. She was here all summer."

Inuyasha said, "I am going after her."

Inuyasha goes though the Bone-Eater Well.

Sango said, "Inuyasha is impatient. As always."

Back in the present…

Nikkoyasha said, "Let's do plan A."

Sasuke and Raya said, "Okay!"

The Gull-Elines wrapped their whips around Katsuya, Ririko, and Kaji. Katsuya, Kaji, and Ririko were surprised.

Nikkoyasha exclaimed, "NOW!"

The Gull-Elines pressed a button on their whips, and the electrocuted Ririko, Kaji, and Katsuya. Kaji, Ririko, and Katsuya are now fainted. Kagome goes up to them.

Nikkoyasha said, "That was fun."

She looked at Kagome and she said, "Give me your shards of the Shikon Jewel or else."

At the present's bone-eaters well, Inuyasha jumped out of it. He is inside Kagome's house, and Inuyasha was sniffing for Kagome. Kagome's mom saw Inuyasha sniffing for Kagome.

Mrs. Higurashi said, "Are you searching for Kagome?"

Inuyasha stood up and asked Mrs. Higurashi, "So do you know where is Kagome?"

Mrs. Higurashi answered, "She is at school. Here is a hat for you to wear."

Mrs. Higurashi puts a hat on Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha said, "Thanks."

Inuyasha goes out of the house.

Back to the fight, Kagome shouted, "or else what?"

Nikkoyasha said, "This!"

Nikkoyasha was about to use her whip at Kagome.

Then a voice out of nowhere said, "Wind Scar!"

Kagome said, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha replied, "Are you alright Kagome? And who are these people."

Kagome responded, "Yah. And those people happen to be demons. Artificial demons to exact."

Inuyasha questioned, "Artificial what? Demons or no demons, are they after your Shikon Jewel?"

Kagome answered, "Yes they are. And my friends happened to be defeated."

Inuyasha said, "You have other friends?"

Nikkoyasha got back up and said, "Hah! Cats rules! And dogs drool!"

Inuyasha yelled, "I do not drool!"

Inuyasha then whipped his mouth.

Kaji got up and said, "Fire Salamandra!"

Fire came out of her hands and it formed a dragon.

Kaji said, "This is pay back."

The cat demons dodged the Salamandra.

Rayya said to Kaji, "hah! Missed!"

Kaji yelled at her, "Look behind you!"

Rayya looked back and the Salamandra was following her. The Salamandra finally hit Rayya. She fainted.

Sasuke said, "Rayya!"

Nikkoyasha told Sasuke, "Don't worry about her, look at the fire one. She used up all of her power."

Inuyasha said, "Let's fight."

Kaji asked Inuyasha, "Who are you?"

He answered, "The name is Inuyasha."

Kaji said, "I heard good stories about you Inuyasha from Kagome."

Nikkoyasha started laughing and she said, "That Fire Salamandra trick is good. But, I encounter something that is good to be born."

Kaji asked, "What type for threat is that?"

Nikkoyasha answered, "It isn't a threat…it is a statement."

Inuyasha is bored so he started fighting Sasuke.

Inuyasha yelled out, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

The Iron Reaver knocked out Sasuke.

Inuyasha said, "Dam. He was weak."

Nikkoyasha said, "What? Were you going to attack me?"

Kaji was exhausted because of the Fire Salamandra.

Kaji answered, "Yah I am."

Kaji thought, 'Dam I am exhausted. I can never keep this up. Wait I know what to do.'

Kaji's shadow was getting taller.

Nikkoyasha said, "Time is out! Now prepare yourself…"

Nikkoyasha couldn't move.

Nikkoyasha yelled out, "What the hell is going on here."

Kaji said, "This technique is the Mirror Shadow Technique even though I am a fire demon and maybe you ask how can I use such a technique."

Kaji exclaimed, "Inuyasha attack her!"

Inuyasha said, "Okay. Wind Scar!"

Inuyasha's blade the Testsaiga poured out a bunch of lashes.

The Wind Scar hit Nikkoyasha.

Nikkoyasha said, "I give up. That was a good match. I hope to face you again someday."

Kagome touched all of the Elines' ears.

Nikkoyasha hissed.

The Cat demons left, and Kaji said, "Well, that was fun."

Kaji fell down on the ground and started resting.

Ririko and Katsuya woke up.

Inuyasha said, "Who are these freaks."

Kagome said, "Those are my friends Ririko and Katsuya."

Katsuya looked at his watch and said, "Oh my god it is 1:12 pm!"

Well that goes for this Chapter of Inuyasha: The Terms of the Artificial Demons.

Kagome: Next chapter on Inuyasha: The Terms of the Artificial Demons.

Ririko: We are so dam late!

Kaji: I don't want to go to detention.

Katsuya: It is okay we can go to my house.

Kagome: We meet up with another artificial demon.

Inuyasha: And she is a sexist. What is a sexist?

Katsuya: That is when some thinks that his/her gender is better than the other gender.

Inuyasha: Whatever!

Kagome: Next Chapter of Inuyasha: The Terms of the Artificial Demons. Number 0065, Shi Ogaratsu

**

* * *

**

**T.Y.Y.: This chapter I didn't what Nikkoyasha to get beat up badly. Or the real Nikkoyasha will try to beat me up. Maybe Rayya will too! It is just I don't own these characters but I do own Sasuke. Heheheh!**


	3. Document 3

THE TERMS OF THE ARTIFICIAL DEMONS

Summary: The battle is over. And the gang is ultra late for school. So they did go to school. On the way back home they see a girl going to get hit by a guy. But, the she hits the guy. What the crap? This summary sucks. Please read this chapter.

Document 3: Number 0065, Shi Ogaratsu 

The battle is over.

Ririko yelled out, "WE ARE SO LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Kaji replied, "Aw man. I don't want to go to detention!" Katsuya responded, "Let's go to my house. My folks are okay."

Kagome said, "Okay."

Ririko was looking at Inuyasha and said, "How kawaii cute! He has doggy ears!"

Ririko started touching them.

Katsuya bragged, "Hmm. Inuyasha you are half-demon."

Inuyasha said, "How do you know?"

Then Ririko stopped for a moment.

She said, "Wait I remember in seventh grade, a teacher taught me a song. And now I made my own version."

She giggled and started singing:

"Taking a Human and a Demon,

Making a Half-Breed is so much fun! Yeah!"

Inuyasha is getting pissed off.

Kagome said, "Don't make fun of him."

Kaji said, "I have a better one you know the SpongeBob Fun song. I made my own version."

Kaji started:

"F is for fiends who terrorize the town;

U is for U being dead;

N is for no human mortals, when we make half -breeds!"

Ririko and Kaji started laughing.

Inuyasha was chasing after them.

Kagome said, "Sit!"

Inuyasha's head bashed on the concrete ground.

Kaji said, "I didn't know the sit was that powerful!"

Ririko replied, "Me too."

Katsuya said, "Stop fooling around. Let's go to my house."

They started walking.

Inuyasha said, "Kagome we need you back in the Feudal Era."

Kagome responded, "I went to the Feudal Era all summer! You can just let me have a little a bit of fun. Tomorrow I am going there. OKAY!"

Inuyasha whispered, "Gosh! You do have to yell. You old hag."

Kagome got pissed off and she said, "Katsuya what did Inuyasha said."

Katsuya replied, "Well. Inuyasha said that…"

Inuyasha covered Katsuya's mouth.

Kagome said, "Sit!" yet again Inuyasha's head was bashed into the ground.

Kagome said politely, "Sorry Katsuya for Inuyasha rudely interrupting. What did Inuyasha say?"

Katsuya answered her and Inuyasha has to sit five more times. And walking to Katsuya's house,

Ririko said, "I am hungry." Kaji said, "I know let's go to WacDonalds first. I will pay for it."

At WacDonalds…

Everyone is looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha said to Kagome, "Why are people looking at me."

Kagome answered, "Maybe because you are the only one wear a kimono."

Down on the table everyone except Inuyasha thanked Kaji. From the left edge to right the seating order was Kaji, Ririko, Katsuya, Kagome, and then Inuyasha.

Ririko asked, "Where did you get this money Kaji."

Kaji answered, "I stole some money from that Nikkoyasha girl."

Everyone was looking at her.

Kaji said, "What?"

Ririko said, "Look behind you Kaji."

Kaji looked behind her it was the Gull-Elines. Nikkoyasha punched Kaji on her head and left. Now, they are walking to Katsuya's house again. Ririko got out her GBASP Gameboy Advanced Super Powered.

Kaji said, "Isn't that my GBASP?"

Ririko answered, "No. You gave it to me!"

Kaji said, "I'd never gave you anything!"

Katsuya said, "Hush. I can sense an Artificial Demon"

As the approached, they heard a female voice, "You don't do know anything about me!"

Then another voice was a male's voice, "Sorry! No time for encore."

Then they heard a scream. They ran, the guy was on the ground and the girl standing up and she seems very young. The girl has amber eyes, and black hair. She was wearing the school uniform for Kagome's school.

The girl notices them, and she started walking to them and she looked only at the girls and said, "Hello!"

Kaji was looking at her and said, "Hi I am Kaji Ichizowa."

Kaji stuck out her hand to shake and the girl gave Kaji a handshake.

Ririko introduced, "Hi! I am Ririko."

The Girl said, "Hi Kaji and Ririko I am Shi Ogaratsu."

Kagome said, "Hi I am Kagome."

Inuyasha looked at Shi.

Then Katsuya replied, "Hey Shi. I am Katsuya."

Shi just turned around.

Inuyasha responded, "Sheesh. She is stubborn."

Kagome said, "That kinda reminds me for someone."

Inuyasha said, "Are you talking about me."

Kaji said, "Pipe down! Inuyasha!"

Shi said, "I must be leaving." She left.

Ririko said, "That was weird!"

Katsuya said, "Gosh! She is mean. Anyways, let's go to my house."

Finally, they go to Katsuya's house and that is it for this chapter of Inuyasha: The Terms of the Artificial Demons.

Kagome: Next Time on Inuyasha: The Terms of the Artificial Demons.

Kaji: First, Kagome goes to the Feudal Era. And then somehow it is boring without her.

Ririko: She is like someone who speaks our language or something.

Kaji: Well. Anyways, we meet up with Shi again. This time it is not personal.

Kagome: Meanwhile in the feudal era, Naraku found away to go to the present but he needs time to regenerate.

Kaji: Plus, the weird thing is that we can travel thought time, too!

Kagome: Next Chapter Inuyasha; The Terms of the Artificial Demons Chapter 4 "The Snake Demon Sumoshimaru"

* * *

**T.Y.Y.: Wow! That is the short chapter I have written of all time. Stay tune for the next chapter Heheheh!**


End file.
